${ 5.2 \times 8 = {?}} $
${5}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.2}\times {8}= {1.6}$ ${6}$ ${5}\times {8}+{1}= {41}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 5.2 \times 8 = 41.6} $